


The man of my dreams is a girl

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of my Levy x Lucy one shots. </p>
<p>Sometimes the one you love is the one you never thought of. Levy x Lucy. AU one-shots of their relationships based on prompts at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based on the prompt Giggly Kiss  
__________________________________________

“Ah, you look so cute Levy-chan!” Lucy’s voice rang out as she stood behind the small mage. Levy didn’t indicate she heard her, only a slight mumble causing Lucy to smile. Taking advantage of the chance she bent down, her lips beginning to touch her neck.

“AH! Lu-chan!” Levy turned pouting, her large belly protruding from her short orange dress, her hands on her hips. “You surprised me.” Levy smiled at her wife as she took off her glasses, “back from your job already?” Lucy nodded as she knelt down her hands touching Levy’s belly.

“And how was everything here?” Lucy asked wanting to forget the disastrous mission with Natsu and Happy, concentrating on the very pregnant woman before her. Levy sighed her hand on her back.

“Fine as usual.” she giggled then seeing Lucy press her lips to her stomach. “What are you doing?” and then Lucy stood up, well still kneeling so they were face to face, kissing her lips with a laugh.

“Just greeting my girls.” which caused Levy to laugh a bit as Lucy kissed her again.

It was good to be home.


	2. I want a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt- I want a Baby

“I want to have a baby.” Levy’s voice was so matter of fact that Lucy was sure she misheard that she dropped her book. Turning her head slight to give a wide eye stare to her girlfriend; Who just sat there doing some work she brought from the council like it was nothing. Like she just asked for something impossible as well as life changing?

Lucy laughed, “Come again Levy-chan?” and Levy just looked over at her confusion at the question written on her face. Maybe Lucy did imagine it? Could she have just imagined it then what did that mean? She felt her heartbeat grow faster, it’s not like she hated the idea to have a family with Levy. In fact she wanted nothing else in the world but it wasn’t exactly going to be easy thing to do…Would they adopt? Or inseminate? Who would be the one pregnant? Lucy wouldn’t mind since Levy was in some dangerous work. But the thought of Levy caring their child made Lucy’s face turn red from the thought.

“Lu-chan?” Levy’s soft voice finally broke through the frantic thoughts. Lucy then blinked in surprise to see Levy up close to her face, her hand on her forehead. “You seem a bit hot…” she mused.

“I’m okay!” she waved her hands back and forth, her face red as a tomato. “Everything is okay levy-chan hahahaha…I just thought I heard you say you wanted a….” she stopped biting her lip. Could or would she really say it?

“Oh a baby?” again Levy just said it like nothing, though Lucy swore there was some red on her cheeks. “Yeah I did….” The blue hair mage opened her mouth and then closed it. Showing Lucy she was just as confused about it, but seemed more used to the idea.

“Yeah I would like to have a baby Levy-chan.” Lucy said grabbing Levy’s hands as she pulled her closer to her. Which caused them to be in a strange position since Levy was standing and Lucy was sitting.

“Can we do this on the couch your hurting my back, Lu-chan.” Levy laughed as she pulled Lucy up, their hands lacing together as they made there was to it. Everything became silent between them; almost awkward as neither were sure what and how to say it.

“How exactly…” Lucy started as she looked over at her girlfriend. “Do you want to adopt?” Levy nodded. But before Lucy could say anything she spoke more.

“I also want to carry your child.” She smiled at Lucy.

Lucy pointed at herself, her brown eyes wide, “M-my child you mean?” her throat and mouth felt dry as Levy nodded a blush on her face.

“And mine…I read something about the possibility of a child being possible between the same-sex.” Levy giggled, “And I think maybe we should try it I mean…” she stopped. “Only if you want too, I want to adopt as well, since I know how it feels to be an orphan.” And they smiled at each other.

“I’m fine with that.” Lucy spoke as Levy put her head on her shoulder, “but are you sure you want to carry? I mean your job at the council.” And she could see Levy pout then, her bottom lip sticking out.

“My boobs will get bigger so.” And they both burst out laughing as Levy said that her hands moving up and fondling her breasts as she said that.

“But I like your cute breasts Levy-chan.” Lucy grinned as she moved closer to Levy who still had the pouting look on her face.

“Yeah yeah.”

Lucy could only hug her then, thankful to have such a cute girlfriend.


	3. Things You Said....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the prompt- Things you said at 1 am

“I like you, Lu-chan” her voice was strong and sweet as she sat on Lucy’s window seat, a book in her lap and the moon shining on her blue hair. Lucy just blinked as she folded her clothes, confused by the sudden admittance but smiled but replaying.

“I like you too Levy-chan” laughing, “what brought that on?” her eyes averted to the clock which showed it was around one, after midnight and she didn’t feel tired. With Natsu gone on a mission Lucy was able to keep track of her sleeping better which was a relief. When she looked back at Levy, in that split second her friend was looking ahead of herself. The was smile gone and now her face was now holding a pensive look that made the blonde celestial spirit mage’s stomach drop. “Levy?”

“I like you Lu-chan.” She repeated as she stood up, looking small in her shorts only a tank as she made her way over to Lucy. She knelt down and her hands, so rough that you wouldn’t think they would be but they were. Cradling her face as she smiled again, her face red as Lucy felt her own body turn hot as Levy again repeated it.

“I love you Lucy.”

Her lips were soft and her face amusing as Lucy pulled back with a grin.

“What did you think I meant Levy-chan?” laughing as Levy’s cheeks puffed out as she fell to her knees moving to hug Lucy.

“You idiot!” 

They just laughed then as Lucy touched her face, smiling.


	4. Worst Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt- Hot Chocolate

With Lucy’s luck (well nonexistent luck) it seemed that heat decided to break down in one of the worst snow storms that Magnolia had seen in years, years! But thankfully it seemed that she had run into Levy at the right time when she managed to get to the guild; who now let her stay in her cozy room at Fairy Hills.

Lucy lay on her girlfriend’s bed staring up at the ceiling before turning to her side and looking at as far as her eye could see the books she had. It was amazing collection and Lucy wanted to dig through but stopped herself as she could hear Levy humming as she made some special hot chocolate. Everything was quiet, which was strange considering how the neighbors were but she didn’t mind it as she now watched the snow fall outside the window.

“Choco?” the soft voice suddenly awakened the celestial mage from her stupor having her sit up finally as smiled taking the mug.

“Thanks.”

Levy just smiled as she stepped onto the bed walking onto her side without spilling a drop or falling.

Slowly the moved under the covers their shoulders touching as they slowly drank the hot chocolate that had small bunny shaped marshmallows in them, Lucy couldn’t help but smile as she moved closer to her friend.

“I’m glad my heat went out.” Lucy said as she leaned up and sat her mug on the side table. Levy made some noise as Lucy looked over seeing her engulfed into a book as she then lifted it from her hands.

“Hey Lucy! What are you doing?!” she stopped speaking as she saw the devilish grin on the blonde’s face.

“I’m glad the heat went out at my place.” She repeated again with a grin as she got on top of the smaller girl her face inches from Levy’s before capturing her lips with her own.

Maybe Lucy was lucky after all.


	5. Abandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst future

Lucy didn’t return.

They knew that this was a risk, that it might not even had work and she would be killed or lost in time, they both knew the risk, Levy understood it perfectly. But it didn’t stop her, as the weeks passed and the thought grew more and more in her mind that Lucy….her best friend the only person she had now, could…was dead was unbearable.

It was selfish to think, or feel in the middle of a rumbling building, hiding under a desk hoping, just once, the dragon would keep missing the guild and the runes would stay up, as she buried herself into her knees holding them together, that she had fully been abandoned by everyone.

By her best friend.

Or she had to just abandoned the idea that things could go back to how it was, there was no other way about it.

Lucy was never coming back.


End file.
